


Two Sisters

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deanna is an established bisexual, Everyone is genderbent!, Gen, Genderbending, Joanna Winchester isn't a good parent, Rule 63, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on Supernatural if all of the characters were different genders.<br/>Joanna leaves her girls at Sister Jamie Murphy's house once Sammy is done nursing. Sammy doesn't believe she is her mother. Deanna is terrified of doing the wrong thing. She is convinced that another fire will start if she does.</p><p>And when she's 16, Joanne comes back unannounced and takes them away to New York. Joanne disappears for two weeks and Deanna gets caught stealing pads and food. After Joanne finds her at Sunny's Farm, the sisters discover Bobbi's Scrapyard is a front for something occult.</p><p>Ultimately will lead to Deanna crushing on Fem!Castiel.</p><p>Enjoy the roller coaster of feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by crankystiel's fem!TFW rambles.

The fire burned both of their parents. Their father physically and their mother mentally. Deanna remembers standing on the street with singed hair and quiet tears while holding baby Sammy. Watching the fire burn was less painful than watching her mother crumple apart.

Deanna didn’t understand how the fire started and became convinced that fires would start if she was a bad girl. Joanna was too busy with her fury to tell her that was wrong. Instead she would mutter a yes and tell her to go check on Sammy. They were always on the road. She got tired of her questions and told her to shut up or she would be in trouble. Terrified, she held onto Sammy and stared at the window thinking good girl thoughts.

Joanna had left the sisters with Sister Jamie Murphy once Sammy was done breastfeeding. She had gotten too tired of the girls it seemed. Neither objected being handed off to Sister Jamie.  The middle aged nun was the closest thing to a mother the two ever got in their childhood. Sammy would follow Sister Jamie around like a lost duckling. Deanna was starting to hit puberty and her rebellious age. Sister Jamie disciplined her with firm rules and chores. At the end of each day, little Sammy would crawl into Deanna’s bed and cling to her, “Be good. Don’ wanna fire again.”

It was the summer of Deanna’s 16th year when they discovered Joanna’s profession. And when Deanna was sent to a halfway home instead of juvie.

Deanna and Sammy were waiting for Sister Jamie and her old truck to come pick them up at the school yard when the Impala rolled up. Their mother had heavy bags under her eyes and her long black hair was cut short. She gives them a look over. Sammy digs her little nails into Deanna’s palm while staring at the ground with her bangs hiding her eyes. Deanna stares at her mom directly trying not so shake in her boots.

“You look like your hippie father with that hair, Deanna. Samantha, you look like a boy. I hope you grow it longer soon. Not as long as Deanna’s,” Joanna bit out.

“Why are you here, Mom?” Deanna’s voice wavered.

“I’m here to take you on summer vacation, of course,” Joanna sighed as if it was obvious.

“But school gets out next week,” Sammy spoke up with a glare at the woman who claimed she was their mother.

“We’re leaving. I have your bags packed in the trunk. Come on,” Joanna opened the car door. Neither sister budged from the sidewalk. “Goddamnit, girls! Get in the car or you’ll be in serious trouble.”

Deanna felt her chest get heavy with fear and looked at Sammy with sad eyes, “Come on, sis. She is our mother.”

Sammy huffed and tried to wiggle from Deanna’s hold, “I don’t believe you.”

“Hey! Dee! You okay?” Bradley’s voice called out from behind them. Her on again off again fling moved himself between the sisters and mother. Joanna sneered at the Junior hockey player and he took a step back. “Want me to grab security, babe?”

Sammy nodded, “Yes! Please do! This lady is trying to kidnap us!”

Deanna shook her head blushing, “Sammy! This is our mom! You just don’t remember her! Thank you for the offer though, Bradley.”

Bradley gave her a look before mumbling an apology to Joanne and left. Sammy burst into tears shaking against Deanna as their mom pushed them into the Impala. Deanna held her just like she did 11 years ago and cried silently into soft brown hair as their mother drove them out of the state.

The next day they were in New York. Joanna paid for a motel room and slept for 12 hours after driving for 18. Sammy and Deanna tried to forget their situation by listening to Deanna’s cassette player with the jack splitter she made while hanging out with the school’s computer geek. The only tapes she had in her backpack were ACDC, Led Zeppelin and the Nirvana tape that Sammy really liked. They listened until they were numb.

Joanna woke them up and smiled with distant eyes, “Let’s go hiking, girls. I want to show you some things.”

Sammy huffs at how her chucks won’t do for hiking. Deanna never wore anything but her boots and was ready in a second. To their surprise, Joanna took them to a hunting goods store and got Sammy boots and both of them dark green jackets. Then they drove two hours into the woods in silence.

Joanna never seemed interested in what they had to say about school and friends. It made Sammy more convinced that they were kidnapped by a crazy lady. Especially when they got to a campsite with torn up tents. Joanna cursed and turned the Impala around. She left the girls in the motel with a large envelope of cash, two credit cards, and a promise to be back in a few days.

Sammy begged and cried for Deanna to get them back to Minnesota with the cash. But Deanna couldn’t. She couldn’t be a bad girl and cause the fire again. They holed up in the motel room for a few days but after four days, they decided to go to the movie theater. They enjoyed having enough money to do things. They went to the mall and got some more clothes, books, and cassettes.

But two weeks later, the money was gone and the credit cards were starting to bounce at the grocery store. Deanna locked herself in the bathroom sobbing as she felt her period hit and could only use cheap toilet paper as a pad. Sammy sat on the bed with a face too stern for a twelve year old when Deanna finally came out.

“You should’ve listened to me, sis,” Sammy muttered.

Deanna screamed in frustration, “Do you not think I know that! I am aware how gullible I was! She didn’t even leave us a phone number to get ahold of her!”

Sammy sighed, “I guess it’s time to call Sister Jamie?”

Deanna gave her a nod, “Yeah. You do that. I need to clear my head.”

Sammy watched her sister put on her backpack and head out before picking up the phone.

 

Deanna knew it was stupid, but she could feel the blood seep into her jeans and the thought of Sammy’s growling stomach was more awful than that. So there she was in the grocery store trying to sneak pads and frozen meals into her backpack. She almost got away with it if it weren’t for the newly installed security sensors. The police were concerned for her but didn’t believe much of her story. A lady in the store paid for her pads at least.

Then next week was a haze to her. She had nothing and was seen as nothing. Deanna found some sort of comfort hand combing and braiding her blonde hair when she was alone in her cell. People would come in and ask her questions that she had no answers for. Questions about her mother, burned graves, broken homes, and credit card scams. Deanna had nothing to say and didn’t speak.

She wanted to know who her mother was. Needed to know she was good. But on her own time and terms.

A policeman approached her cell with her possessions and a frown, “Looks like you’re going to Sonny’s to serve your time.”

It felt good to be in her clothes again but her heart broke when she saw the photo of Sammy was gone from her coin purse. She shoved the cop screaming, “Where is my sister? You’re the thief! Thief!”

She sobbed as he slapped and handcuffed her. The detective glared at her, “Tell us about her and we’ll give it back.”

Deanna nodded in a shocked daze, “She’s my sister. Goes by Sammy. Really, really smart.”

The detective sighed, “I meant where is she.”

Deanna shrugged, “The motel?”

“She isn’t.”

Deanna felt sick to her stomach and blacked out.

 

She came to in the back of a police car. The same policeman she shoved was driving and humming to the radio. She quietly stared out at the road feeling numb. Sammy was gone. She lost her brainiac yoda. Deanna tried to blink away the tears but felt them roll down anyway.

The policeman heard her sniffle and looked at her, “Your mother did a number on ya, didn’t she.”

Deanna frowned at him but stayed silent. She didn’t want to talk ever again. Not until she had answers. The landscape became less wooded and they pulled up to a large farmhouse with a few eager mutts barking at the car. Deanna frowned as the policeman pulled her out of the car.

This wasn’t juvie.

A butch looking woman with tattooed biceps stepped out of the farmhouse, “Hey, Henry! This the new kiddo?”

The policeman nodded solemnly, “Yeah, she’s Deanna Winchester. Been having a bad day it seems.”

Deanna glared at him with all of her might. The woman just smiled, “Now, now. I’m Sunny. I’ll be your warden for the next few months, okay? Come on. We gotta get you situated before lunch time!”

Deanna followed her into the house. There were boys and girls playing and cleaning around the house. Sunny led her up to the third floor, “This will be your bed. Yes, there will be boys around but I make sure I work you all to the bone before you can bone each other.”

Deanna blushed as she set down her empty backpack. Sunny raised a brow, “That all you got?”

She gave a curt nod which made Sunny grab a black girl with a small afro who was walking down the hall, “Tabitha, go show Deanna the clothes closet and make sure she picks three outfits and some pjs. Then take her to the kitchen to see how we run things”

Tabitha sighs at the new girl, “Follow me, princess.”

Deanna blushes and speaks when they are alone, “Not a princess.”

Tabitha rolled her eyes while unlocking the clothes closet, “Was just trying to be nice. What size are you?”

Deanna shifted her weight at the sight of hundreds of pieces of clothes organized on numbered shelves, “Medium shirts, size 10 jeans, 36C bra.”

Tabitha gave her a wink, “Nice. Choose from these shelves then.”

Deanna nervously chose some shorts and flannel button downs along with a bra that didn’t hurt much and a pack of new underwear. Tabitha locked up the closet once she was done. After writing her name on the clothes and putting them away under her bed, they went down to the kitchen.

 

For the heat of the summer, Deanna got a nice tan, lots of freckles, and a few admirers. She explored her bisexuality with shy kisses and hands but nothing more. She really loved it at Sunny’s. Deanna even got to learn how to fight, something she got good at quickly. It was more of a rough house game to see how many guys and girls she could fight at once. She usually tapped out at six or seven with a giggle. Sunny was aware of her kiddos’ brawls but as long as no one was bruised too badly or cut, she let it be.

It was the end of August when she heard a faint rumble down the road while she was picking some apples to bake in some pies. She almost fell off the ladder in fear as the Impala rolled up to the farmhouse. Sunny walked out with a frown as Joanna got out of the car. Deanna almost ran away if it weren’t for Sammy getting out as well. Deanna jumped down and ran for her sister. Sammy gasped as she was lifted up by her crying sister.

Sunny smiled at the reunion. She was well aware of how much Deanna treasured that small photo of Sammy. Poor girl was a mess when Sunny gave her a picture frame for the photo. But when she saw Joanna wasn’t at all pleased with her daughter’s moment, she confronted the woman.

Deanna took Sammy around the farm talking a mile a minute. Sammy had longer hair up in a messy bun and was now up to Deanna’s shoulder in height. Sammy blushed at how Deanna introduced her to everyone walking past. It helped drown out the shouts of Sunny and Joanne. It was sweltering and Deanna figured they had a moment to go up the the shady woods to look at the view.

Sammy told her about how Joanne (not mom) came by the motel room the next day angry at how her daughters never listen to her. She dropped Sammy off at an old salvage yard ran by a widow who also had rooms full of books. Deanna grinned, “Such a bookworm.”

“Proud of it!” Sammy shoved her playfully before frowning. “I’m worried about Sister Jamie. I’ve been trying to call her for weeks but she never answers.”

Deanna frowned as they sat down on a big cool slab of rock looking down at the valley, “Huh. Yeah, I think that’s why the cops were so weird with me. She didn’t answer then either.”

Deanna held Sammy’s hand, “I thought you hated long hair.”

“She won’t let me cut if off,” Sammy grumbled. “Won’t let me near knives or scissors. She has a lot of strange knives, sister. I think she’s a killer.”

Deanna looked down at the black Impala with a frown, “Huh. Well, I have a knife on me from when I was just harvesting apples. Want a haircut?”

Sammy grinned causing her cheeks to dimple adorably, ”Of course!”

Deanna laughed and helped her sister pull out the hair tie, “I’ll make sure to make it look worse than it already is.”

Sammy laughed, “I missed you so much, sis.”

Deanna couldn’t help feeling her heart melt as she hacked off a few inches of her sister’s hair. Sammy felt her hair and hummed happily at how the ends curled slightly behind her ears. They hugged each other tightly making promises for a better future. The sisters pulled away hearing footsteps.

To Deanna’s relief, it was just Tabitha and Roger. Tabitha dropped Deanna’s backpack down next to her, “Your time has come, Princess.”

Deanna frowned, “I really have to go?”

Roger pulled her up into a hug, “Yeah. ‘Fraid so. Sunny did all she can, but the judge gave custody back to your mom.”

She sighed in his strong arms. He also tried to steal for his little sister and they bonded quickly. “I’ll give Sunny my number once I have a stable place. Thanks guys for everything. You’re good friends.”

Tabitha hugged her with a small pat on her ass, “You, too. Stay safe out there.”

The four walked in silence down to the Impala and Sunny gave Deanna her number before hugging her to death.

 

Turns out Bobbi was really cool. She and her friend, Rue, seemed to spend most of their days tinkering on the cars in the scrapyard. Since Deanna dropped out of high school due to her criminal record, she nagged Bobbi to teach her car mechanics. After a few months of reading auto manuals and learning about European, American, and Japanese cars, Deanna finally got to work on the clunkers in the yard.

Sammy grew like a weed for the two years they lived with Bobbi uninterrupted by Joanna. Sammy would spend the weeks of growing pains on the couch reading old books Bobbi had collected. She thought they were an eccentric hobby of Bobbi’s until she noticed the eraser marks on some latin texts. Sammy was still learning latin but gathered that most of Bobbi’s books were occult. And the notes scribbled and erased in Bobbi’s cursive fascinated Sammy. ‘Harold ‘92. Used successfully against Banshee in OK.’ ‘Lloyd ‘94. Not great against bitten werewolves.’

She really didn’t want to think Bobbi was crazy so she explored the house more and discovered the bunker room. And the man with black eyes in it. From what she read, he was a demon. Out of curiosity, she recited an exorcism. He started pleading for her to stop and then black smoke left his body and started rushing towards her. She ran out and locked the heavy metal door shaking in fear.

Monsters were real.

She poked her head up to look at the door window and heard the smoke hit the glass trying to get at her. She heard Deanna entering the house from the yard and ran upstairs. Deanna looked at her with an arched brow, “What’s up with you? Missed your period?”

Sammy laughed hysterically, “No, no. Just saw a demon locked in the basement.”

Deanna froze for a moment, “Sammy… What?”

Sammy looked out of the window to see Bobbi’s Charger gone and then grabbed the books on demonlore. Deanna followed her with a frown and an opened soda. Sammy was flipping through the pages and saw an unerased note next to a low class demon’s name, ‘Greg F. ‘97 Dropped off demon with info.’

Deanna tried to grab the book from her sister when Sammy’s face went white, “Hey, what is it?”

“I think Bobbi is in the occult. Look here,” she pointed at the note. “This is the demon.”

Deanna swallowed her sip of cola nervously as she skimmed through the paragraph. It talked about needing protection around the demon. A small sketch of a pentagram in a circle of flames. She set down her soda slowly, ”Sister Jamie had this symbol on her bedroom door.”

Sammy blinked, “Oh my God, you’re right. They were also on our bed posts. Why didn’t we notice them before. One moment, I’ll get a sharpie.”

Deanna gave her a nod while reading more of the book. The thirteen year old came back with the permanent marker, “Where should we do this?”

“Hm, our bellies?” Deanna shrugged. Sammy nodded as her sister held up her dirty tank top to let Sammy draw the symbol on her stomach. After a few minutes of letting the ink dry, Deanna drew Sammy’s. They read iron was a good weapon and armed themselves with some crowbars from the yard. The two slowly tip toed down to the basement and Deanna looked through the small window to see a man chained up to a chair with black eyes staring at her. His mouth was moving but she couldn’t hear him. She turned back to Sammy in shock, “Fuck. This is an actual thing.”

Sammy nodded, “Say Christo whenever he annoys you. Are you ready?”

Deanna muttered yes and Sammy opened the door.

“Hello, little girls. This is so funny. Daddy thought you were going to be boys, you know.”

“Christo,” Deanna whispered feeling completely uncomfortable in front of such evil. To her relief, he flinched and hissed at her.

“Why does Bobbi have you here?” Sammy asked as sternly as a fourteen year old girl could.

“I don’t know, Winchesters. Maybe something to do with your daddy getting a little burned to death,” the demon laughed. To Deanna’s shock, Sammy hit the demon before she could.

“You asshole!” Sammy shrieked as she swung her crowbar. A sick crack echoed in the room.

“Ow, you brat! It wasn’t me who roasted that coward!” the demon grunted.

“Then who! Tell us!” Deanna yelled getting ready to swing when a hand caught hold of the crowbar. She turned around to see Bobbi and Joanne. Bobbi looked sad while Joanne was smiling with pride.

“Girls, go upstairs. You’ve already broke this man’s ribs,” Bobbi spoke with a sigh.

Sammy and Deanna stared at each other with wide eyes. Their minds were racing and once they were upstairs, so were their mouths.

“They are in on this? What is this whole thing? Are we safe? Sammy, I don’t feel good about this at all.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know. I just want to finish high school and go to college, Deanna. This is cool and all but from what I’ve read, it’s really dangerous. Bobbi has books of people’s death dates. Books,” Sammy scrunched her face up trying not to cry. Deanna sighed in sympathy and pulled her sister into her arms. They felt the air change and the a blood curdling scream.

“Let’s go outside. I wanna show you this Corolla I’m fixing,” Deanna whispered.

  
  



End file.
